Department of Super Heroes
AKA The Defenders The DSH is a branch of the FBI created recently to utilize persons of super ability to police and monitor those who might abuse the citizenry with said abilities. The DSH is a super SWAT team for Bureau 13 and others that need such. Their mission statement is to assist law enforcement on a national level against any and all "super criminals". The "super criminals" are classed as anyone who uses meta level abilities, super advanced technologies, magic, psionics, or excessive weapon force to break the law on a level that regular law enforcement may have extreme difficulty with. They do not protect national security, fight commies, or aid any political goal. they are cops. Some are full time, many are part time. Membership in the DSH does not prevent or necessarily mean involvement as a Bureau 13 member. Lairs The force has several strategically located and mostly public facilities interlinked by a magical portal system. The "lairs" are comfortable places for living, lounging, and training built with the needs of meta humans in mind. The four primary locations are in New York, NY, Los Angeles, Ca, New Orleans, Lo, and Chicago, Il. Numerous offices are located around the nation to facilitate quick deployment. Ane are kept on staff to further facilitate transpiration and if necessary communication. *'New Jersey' -- The original headquarters of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. Labs housing, a nice comforable place to get things done and hang out. The original BPRD people prefer this location. *'Los Angeles' -- Also the location of the super holding cells and the vaults for magically dangerous materials. *'New Orleans' -- Southern style and comfort. So far mostly people passing through. *'Chicago' -- Not yet anyones favorite location. Nodes Nodes are gates in areas of interest and hot locations or some well placed locations to speed getting people around. These locations, among others, have nodes. *'Vista City, California' -- Where else? *'Scott City, Kansas' -- Yes, it's a hot spot. *'Bangor, Maine' -- Too many incidents dude. *'St. Louis, Missouri' -- Central location *'Atlanta, Georgia' -- This location is starting to heat up. Teleporters Ane have been hired as on call teleporters and back up communications. At least a few are located in every lair and node in the system. Common Equipment *'Badges:' The DSH shield is made of mostly solid iridium. It has both technological and magical tags that make it near impossible to duplicate and easily verified if required. All members full or part time are issued a badge. *'Super Suits:' All members that desire it are equipped with magical instant change super suits designed to withstand their particular circumstances. Stone Mountain gets really big. Suzy is too strong and fast for the average set of clothing. Other circumstances vary. The super suit is put on, and then dismissed, you are nude. Put on your normal clothing. When the super suit is summoned your regular clothing is exchanged with the super suit. Once the need is ended reverse the process. Your civis are clean and undamaged. Each member of the DSH gets a super suit made to their specifications as to style cut and appearance. Even if you have a thing for yellow spandex. To date the DSH has no uniform standards. The Iridium badge is the only identifying mark. *'Watch/Communicators:' Also supplied are the super watches. These devices were brought in by Suzy and Molly. They were instantly seen as the good idea they are. The watches have been duplicated and are distributed to all members full and part time. They aid in communication, location and broadcast the general health of a wearer to other wearers. (Yes a licensed bluetooth replica is available for fan-types to buy and wear.) Current Members *'Atomic Andy:' AKA Andrew Armstrong Junior member. Flying brick. Andy wears blue with a white circle on his chest that has a Red "A" with electrons flying around it. Andy is still a minor. Suzy has taken the role of Mom. *'Basha:' An ancient mage. Part time. Professor of Ancient studies Mystkonic University. A recovered Lich from the Time of Nebuchadnezzar II. *'Kalvin:' Suzy's bother. Recent recovered from "The House that Jack Built". *'Conner Blackmane:' Head Director. Very powerful mage and blaster. *'Nick Blum:' Magical dream powers. He can conjure reality from his dreams. We are not sure how to use him, but he needs training to not be a danger. He also has random things he didn't know pop into his head. *'Freida Horgerson:' AKA The Thunder Daughter Light brick with various magical abilities. *'Hell Boy:' AKA "Red". Supernatural Brick a reformed noble devil. *'Tom Manning:' Anything but super under director. *'Molly:' Outsider Brick *'Abe Sapiens:' supernatural investigator, aquatic specialist. *'Liz Sherman:' Pyrokenetic. New York Lair. Married to Red *'Stone Mountain:' AKA Dr. Terry Jones. The Brick of Bricks. Biochemist at the Warp Drive Project *'Joe Sunday' -- Investigator, super mundane. He is actually painful for mages to be around. *'Suzy:' Flying Brick or "supergirl" *'Wayko:' Light Alien regenerating Brick, He has police experience. *Theresa *Raymond I'm going to call the place "The Brickhouse." Tesral 16:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Not Members but can be contacted *Amelia -- Molly's daughter. *Anthony -- A god. He does not like to throw his weigh around. It is dangerous for the magical stability. *Various Members of Astral Flame. *Raphael -- Outsider magical blaster with extras. *Jerry Saille -- Death resistance, medical Doctor, telepath. *Dr. Steven Strange -- Bureau 13 mage, medical Doctor *Timothy Blackmane -- Private contract material and macro kinetic. He can be called on for training. *Mark Zeloplous -- Meta grade Magician. He is like Freida, god blood, in his case Zeus. Category:Groups Category:USA Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural